paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cliffjumper
He may not be a dog, but Cliffjumper is a valuable member of the outdoor patrol in Alaska. He's daring, brave, and as the name implies, always takes risks, or in other words, jumps off cliffs if necessary. He is a main character in Outdoor Patrol and a character in Chandlerscout's stories, most notably Icy Adventures and Police Pup Missions. Bio When Cliffjumper was a pup (then known as Cliff), his mother was trying to defend him from a hunter and his/her dog. His mother left him with Ryder's cousin, Veronica and went to fight away the hunter, only to get shot dead. After that Veronica looked after him, and named him Cliffjumper after how he pretended to jump off cliffs and attack the elk (which was really a homemade doll made for him by Veronica) at the bottom. Years later, some of the PAW Patrol and Elsa would arrive and Cliffjumper's adventures would begin. As Elsa develops a crush on him, he rejects her at first, but eventually falls in love with her. He also battles King Deer on occasions because he is never allowed to enter the forest. Appearance Cliffjumper is a wolf with gray fur (similar to Rocky's), a white face, white paws, a white belly, and cyan eyes (the same eye color as his owner). He wears a red and black toboggan with dark gray fur at the ends and a red and black vest. His pup tag is red with horns on it (a reference to autobot Cliffjumper). Vehicle and Pup Pack Cliffjumper's vehicle, like previous members of the PAW Patrol, is a doghouse that transforms into a vehicle. His pup house transforms into a red muscle car similar to autobot Cliffjumper's vehicle mode. His pup pack is attached to his vest with Velcro. His main tools are a tranquilizer gun for pretadors (he sometimes uses it on Allison Drake III and Crawford), and an animal guide. Catchphrases *You mess with Cliffjumper, you get the horns. *Arooo (howling) *You want the horns, you got em' (when fighting a bear) Voice Actor Billy Brown (voice of Cliffjumper in Transformers: Prime) Trivia *Cliffjumper is the first fanon character who is 100% to be a PAW Patrol member (or at least for another PAW Patrol who is good). *Both of Cliffjumper's parents were dead around the time Veronica adopted him. His father died of sickness, and his mother was killed by a hunter. *Cliffjumper's parents both spoke with Finnish accents, but Cliffjumper spoke with an American accent, most likely because of Veronica being American. * Cliffjumper is the same age as Elsa. *Cliffjumper was inspired from Cliffjumper from Transformers: Prime. **Unlike Cliffjumper from Transformers: Prime, this Cliffjumper will not die and return as a zombie, just as the Cliffjumper autobot did. Gallery baby Cliffjumper.png|Cliffjumper as a pup Cliffjumper's uniform.png|Cliffjumper ready for work Cliffjumper without a uniform.png|Cliffjumper wearing only his collar (without the tag) and his toboggan Cliffjumper without gear.png|Gift from Chandlerscout: Cliffjumper without his gear My Couple.jpg|My half of the art trade with Chandlerscout: ElsaxCliffjumper forever Love is an Open Door.jpg|Chandlerscout's half of the art trade: Love Is An Open Dor Cliffjumper.png|Cliffjumper from Transformers: Prime, the main inspiration for Cliffjumper Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Wolves Category:Protagonists Category:Moose513's Carhacters Category:Pups Based On Autobots Category:Team D.E.T.E.C.T.I.V.E. Member